wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Guard
interact with guard guard out of range A guard is a type of NPC that protects towns, cities, and certain roads within their territory. Most guards in major cities will answer questions about the city they protect. A player's character will not receive an Honorable Kill when killing a guard of the opposing faction. Guards are tagged for PvP combat and automatically attack players of the enemy faction on sight, regardless of whether PvP is enabled on the player. They also attack hostile creatures that come nearby. Attacking a guard (as with any enemy NPC) automatically tags a player for PvP combat. The Territory is under attack! message will appear in the enemy's Local Defense chat box. Getting close to an NPC in an opposing faction's town will often make them call out for help, which will spawn 1-3 guards immediately. The spawned guards' levels are often higher than that of the other normal guards that are there by default, especially true in Darkshire, Hammerfall, and Menethil Harbor as well as several other towns. The spawned guards disappear after some time. Each faction with a capital city has a race-specific guard. Major cities each have 3 elite named guards, except the cities introduced in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade: Exodar and Silvermoon City. In addition, each race has a different kind of guard. ;Note :In Patch 2.3, your pointer will change to look like a map when moving over a guard who will answer questions about the local city or town. Alliance Stormwind (Human) Stormwind Guard, Stormwind City Guard, Stormwind City Patroller, Stormwind Royal Guard, Officer, The People's Militia, Night Watch, Stromgarde Defender, Kul Tiras Marine *'Towns protected by human guards (similar to Stormwind Guard):' Northshire, Goldshire, Lakeshire, Nijel's Point, Southshore (wears town tabard) *'Towns protected by other types of militia:' Darkshire (Night Watch), Hillsbrad (Hillsbrad Footman), Sentinel Hill (The People's Militia), Refuge Pointe (Refuge Pointe Defender), Stromgarde (Stromgarde Defender, Stromgarde Cavalryman), Tiragarde Keep (Kul Tiras Marine), Theramore (Theramore Guard - not affiliated with Stormwind) Their uniqueness comes from their shields, and that they can improve their chance to block. Ironforge (Dwarf) Dwarven Mountaineer, Ironforge Guard, Thief Catcher (Ironforge Elite) *'Towns protected by Mountaineers:' Anvilmar, Kharanos, Thelsamar Their uniqueness comes from their ability to use storm clap. Some mountaineers can also shoot in addition to their melee attacks. Gnomeregan Exiles (Gnome) None as of patch 2.4.1 Darnassus (Night elf) Teldrassil Sentinel, Darnassus Sentinel, Sentinel, Huntress (Darnassus Elite), Darnassian Protector (Treants, Darnassus only), Ancient Protector *'Towns protected by Sentinels:' Aldrassil, Dolanaar, Auberdine, Astranaar, Feathermoon Stronghold Exodar (Draenei) Exodar Peacekeeper, Shield of Velen Other *Menethil Harbor — Sentry/Elite Horde Orgrimmar (Orc) Orgrimmar Grunt, Scout, Kor'kron Elite, Troll Roof Stalker Towns protected by Grunts: Valley of Trials, Razor Hill, Splintertree Post, Zoram'gar Outpost, Hammerfall, Kargath Their uniqueness is that they use a two handed weapon and enrage. Darkspear Trolls (Troll) Sen'jin Watcher Towns protected by Watchers: Sen'jin Village, Shadowprey Village Thunder Bluff (Tauren) Brave, Bluffwatcher Towns protected by Braves: Bloodhoof Village, Camp Narache, Shadowprey Village, Ghost Walker Post, Sun Rock Retreat, Freewind Post, Camp Mojache Undercity (Forsaken) Deathguard, Undercity Guardian (abominations), Seeker(Undercity Elite), Royal Dreadguard Towns protected by Deathguards: Deathknell, Brill, Sepulcher, Tarren Mill Their uniqueness is their abominations, which have plague cloud, a buff which regularly damages foes around them. Silvermoon (Blood elf) Silvermoon Guardian, Arcane Guardian Towns Protected By Guardians: the Falconwing Square of western Silvermoon City, Fairbreeze Village, Tranquillien, Sunstrider Isle Their uniqueness is that the model of their guards is unique compared to other blood elves. Other * Valley of Trials — Den Grunt * Barrens — Horde Guard * Mok'Nathal — Hunter Other *Cenarion Circle — Warden (Moonglade), Cenarion Hold Infantry — They protect Cenarion Hold, Nighthaven, Cenarion Refuge and Evergrove. *Steamwheedle Cartel — Bruiser — They protect Ratchet, Booty Bay, Everlook, Gadgetzan and Steamwheedle Port. Notably, they have a net, and a gun (which cannot be put away) that knocks back. *Argent Dawn — Argent Defender, Argent Sentry — They protect Light's Hope Chapel and more can be found at Chillwind Camp and the Bulwark. *Wildhammer Clan — Wildhammer Sentry *B.O.O.M — Agent, Area 52 Big Bruiser — They protect the town of Area 52. *The Sha'tar — Shattrath City Peacekeeper, Vindicator *The Aldor — Vindicator, Aldor Neophyte *The Scryers — Arcane Guardian *The Consortium — Stormspire Nexus-Guard *The Protectorate — Protectorate Defender, Protectorate Vanguard Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Honor Κατηγορία:Guards